Oito maneiras de acordar um homem
by Kamwa
Summary: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. CXL, SXZ, RXA, GXP, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, RXG.
1. Ato um

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. **CXL**, SXZ, RXA, GXP, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Primeira maneira:

Vestindo a mesma roupa escarlate, deitado de um ângulo diferente quando primeiro pulou na cama a noite passada, Lloyd roncava profundamente. Era uma manhã de domingo, por isso as preocupações eram mínimas, mais do que eram quando os dias eram úteis.

Pensava Colette em uma desculpa para acordá-lo, mesmo isso parecer ser essencialmente egoísta, querendo saciar sua vontade de abraçá-lo. Correu até o jardim da casa e agarrou sua arma secreta.

"Lloyd, Lloyd!" – chamou, balançando levemente seu ombro.

Seu rosto vagarosamente virou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e ainda não estava acordado.

Logo sentiu a região do seu peito aquecer e umedecer.

Quando abriu seus olhos, surpreendeu-se.

"AHHH! – gritou, imóvel – Col...Colette, o que Pepe está fazendo aqui??"

"Ele queria conversar com você" – respondeu, com um sorriso inocente, porém astucioso.

Ofegou por mais alguns minutos, olhou para os lados. Acariciou o cachorro na cabeça e tornou a falar:

"Por que você fez isso?"

Com ambas mãos para trás, ela somente sorriu. Ele não havia entendido toda sua felicidade até ouvir um latido.

Pensando no pior, hesitou em levantar. Quando o fez, arrependeu-se.

"Mas que diabos...?" – soltou ao ver uma cainçalha de vira-latas em volta de sua cama.

"Eles estavam com saudades"

Após um breve suspiro, seu rosto deu espaço a um belo sorriso. Estendeu os braços, em súplica de um beijo. Colette pulou em seu peito e assim fez todos os oito cães presentes ali.

Lloyd abraçou-a com carinho e beijou sua testa tranqüilamente. Os cães ao redor pulavam e latiam, tremiam freneticamente seus rabos, mas obedientes pararam quando seu dono pediu silêncio com um rechino.

"Bom dia, Colette"

--

Resposta de reviews:

_Amanda Catarina: Oiê, Kamwa!  
Aqui é a Cat-chan ou Ami-chan, como preferir._

_Sou amiga da sua irmã Hinalli-chan.  
Ela comentou comigo que vc tinha fic aqui FFnet, então pedi o link para dar uma conferida.  
A fic é de um game né? Eu li um pouco sobre ele._

_Bom, li até agora os atos 1 e 2!  
Olha, vc escreve bem. Sua descrição é boa.  
Cainçalha? O que é isso? pega o dicionário  
Cainçalha canzoada ajutamento de cães.  
Puxa, erudito heim...  
Viva o dicionário \o/  
Mas atenção pra não ficar formal demais,  
principalmente se o texto é tão curtinho._

_Ah, uma dica...  
No capitulo 1, vc podia inserir um pequeno prólogo, falando sobre o mundo onde o jogo se passa, e um resuminho bem rápido da história._

_Uau! O ato 2 foi bem hot!  
Boa descrição também.  
Você deixou os avisos sobre idade, beleza. Tudo ok.  
Agora o que são aquelas várias siglas?  
No FFnet tem um campo próprio para sinopse, não precisa repetir ela em todos os capítulos. Isso ajuda a deixar o texto mais limpo._

_Bom, por enquanto é isso!  
Vou ler os outros.  
Bjinhus!  
Amanda Cat-chan  
._

Olá, querida leitora! :P como vai?  
Sim, o fanfic faz referência ao jogo Tales of Symphonia, para PlayStation 2 e Game Cube. :D Um enredo maravilhoso se me perguntassem.  
Muito obrigada. :D Esses contos saíram do meu normal, devo dizer, não são o estilo de escrita. Esse vocábulo, realmente, tive eu que procurar em um dicionário para escrevê-lo; xD

Ah, sim, como são contos sobre o jogo, eu faço muitas refenrências de passagens deste, mas nesse quesito de descrição reforçarei a minha atenção, :D obrigada.

Meu casal preferido de Tales, xD o mais delicioso também.  
Aquelas siglas são as indicações dos casais presentes nos contos, com a inicial do nome de cada personagem.  
Foi uma opção da minha obra. :D

Abraços.


	2. Ato dois

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. CXL, **SXZ**, RXA, GXP, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Segunda maneira:

Queria vingança pelo dia anterior. Durante toda a noite, ele dominava cada movimento, não dando espaço para suas vontades, mas a manhã começaria sob novo comando. Escondeu-se debaixo do cobertor e dirigiu-se às pernas dele. A calça mal colocada facilitava mil vezes seu trabalho, uma vez que não sabia se conseguiria abri-la sem acordá-lo.

Cuidadosamente abaixou sua calça branca e sua peça de roupa íntima. Passou os dedos sobre seu órgão sexual antes de colocar seu topo em sua boca. Então se aprofundou mais, até conseguir certo ritmo ao movimento vai-e-vem.

Desconfortável, Zelos, a vítima da situação, sentindo arrepios profundos, apenas achava que vivenciava um sonho reprise da noite passada. Desceu suas mãos até afundarem adentro do cabelo de Sheena, quem sabia que ele ainda não havia acordado, e obrigou-a a alterar sua velocidade. Segurou forte e acelerou a masturbação até o orgasmo. Havia perdido o controle novamente.

Sheena engoliu todo o seu esperma.

Segundos depois, Zelos tornou a si. Ergueu suas mãos, junto com a cabeça de Sheena.

Suas pálpebras levantaram pouco. Sentia-se eufórico, abatido e atordoado.

"Hunny, o que você fez?" – perguntou, com a voz rouca.

"Sexo oral" – respondeu Sheena, como se não fosse evidente.

Zelos deu uma risada exausta e trouxe o rosto de Sheena para si, agora com delicadeza. Beijou-a. Sua língua procurando indícios do acontecimento.

"Sheena, amor – começou fraco, ainda doente de sono -, você engoliu tudo?"

Apenas sorriu, orgulhosa.

Ele retribuiu.

"Esta pronta para o segundo _round_? Sua vez agora, _hunny_"


	3. Ato três

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. CXL, SXZ, RXA, GXP, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, **RXG

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Terceira maneira:

Lembrava das manhãs e até as noites em que tinha que acordar o garoto durante a longa jornada. Como era difícil acordá-lo, fazia teste de sua paciência!

"Ei, Genis...acorde! Você não quer se atrasar para o primeiro dia na faculdade de Palmacosta, quer?"

Mas nada adiantou, ele continuou deitado em sua cama aconchegante, livre de números e testes de redação por um tempo. Era certo que faltavam muitos minutos antes da aula, porém dessa vez era a faculdade mais concorrida de Symphonia e deveria demonstrar respeito perante a essa responsabilidade.

Caminhou até a cozinha e agarrou um dos seus caseiros biscoitos e um copo de _cappuccino_. Quando voltou, depositou um beijo em sua bochecha que fez com que ele abrisse lentamente seus olhos.

"Guh!! – exclamou quando olhou o rosto da irmã, já sabendo do que havia sido feito – Que nojo!!"

"Só assim você acorda!"

Sentou-se na cama com uma expressão amuada, querendo dormir mais, mas sabia que sua irmã não o deixaria.

"Coma logo, antes que esfrie" – ordenou Raine, pegando o prato e o copo sobre o criado mudo.

"Você que fez?" – antecipou-se cedo demais, fazendo-a sentir uma pontada de mágoa.

"Sim, fui eu, seu animal repugnante" – falou grosseira, em resposta a seu sobressalto.

Sorriu, buliçoso, levando na esportiva. Mas nunca arriscou não comer um dos doces de Raine, portanto, tratou em logo colocá-lo em sua boca e encantou-se ao não sentir gosto de uma refeição carbonizada.

"Hm...isso...isso está muito bom, Raine. – hesitou em dizer. Achou que nunca falaria isso para ela – O que você colocou pra ficar tão bom?" – foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

"_Sisterly love_"

--

_Amanda Catarina: Oiê! Eu de novo!  
Aiê, dei uma de portuguesa aqui, é que achei o 4 tão lindinho que não resisti e comentei antes do 3.  
Então, eu não entendi qual foi a terceira maneira?_

Me explica depois?

Bju!

A terceira maneira apresenta o casal de irmãos, Genis e Raine, com um toque de carinho. D A última frase lembra uma passagem bem no início do game, quando a Raine briga com o irmão, Genis, por ter corrido sobre a areia e se machucado.

Ah, e não poderia me esquecer de citar que a irmã é uma péssima cozinheira. xD


	4. Ato quatro

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. CXL, SXZ, **RXA**, GXP, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Quarta maneira:

"Mestre Bryant, por favor, acorde"

Começamos em um _resort _luxuoso e isolado em Altamira, onde um homem escondia uma paixão por uma de suas subordinadas.

Remexeu-se e abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou a inocência de Alicia, disfarçada de uma expressão severa.

"Estou acordado" – resmungou, o que mais parecia um gemido de um sonho.

"Ehh...desculpe-me por acordar o senhor, mas...-"

"Alicia! – interrompeu-a – Eu pedi a você. Não há necessidade de você se desculpar"

Calou-se.

Constrangido com a silenciosa iminência, começou:

"Você poderia me encontrar no jardim?"

"Sim, senhor"

Ela soltou um suspiro sigilado, aliviada ao ouvir essas palavras e se retirou do quarto.

Regal sabia exatamente o que dizer a ela, tinha planos e desejos. Apressou-se em se trocar e arrumar o laço borboleta.

Desceu as escadas ansiosamente e encontrou-a na mesma posição que estava no quarto, mas agora no gramado. Rígida, segurando convulsivamente as mãos na frente da cintura, com o olhar fixo ao nascer do sol.

Saltou de susto quando Regal interrompeu seus pensamentos, aparecendo ao seu lado.

"Sente-se, por favor, Srta. Combatir"

Assustou-se mais uma vez ao ouvir as palavras de um submisso saírem da boca do aristocrata Bryant. Mas com respeito, obedeceu como um belo cão treinado.

Ao sentar-se ao seu lado, Regal percebeu que seus planos seguiriam um rumo diferente, pois não havia flores por perto.

Enquanto contemplava o sol, tocou em uma flor despedaçada pelo tempo. Não era muito, mas simbolizava o amor cansado de Regal.

"Aqui, para a senhorita" – entregou-a, após limpá-la.

Agradeceu timidamente e arriscou tocar em suas pétalas com a ponta dos dedos.

Dia após dia, passo por passo, ele construiu seu caminho junto de sua dileta. Encontraram-se ali todos dias então, até o último suspiro de Alicia.

--

_Amanda Catarina: Puxa, gostei desse!  
Um nobre sendo desperto pela subordinada, que meigo!  
É, já vi que vc gosta das palavras difícies, interessante,  
e um diferencial também. Muito bem!_

_Bju!  
._

Obrigada. :D Ainda não entendo por que esse capítulo recebeu mais hits...


	5. Ato cinco

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. CXL, SXZ, RXA, GXP, ZXS, **KXA**, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Quinta maneira:

Deitados em algum campo próximo de Iselia, Kratos e Anna descansavam para o dia seguinte. Kratos cochilava entre suspiros, apesar de que em qualquer momento algum membro do Cruxis poderia vê-lo com uma humana. Anna afagava o rosto de Kratos delicadamente.

"Ahn..." – resmungou ele, virando-se poucos graus ao lado de Anna.

"Ah, Kratos... – lamentou-se – eu acordei você?"

"Não... eu não estava dormindo, só descansando os olhos" – mentiu.

Então ele ficou deitado, recebendo carícias e apreciando a pessoa com quem queria estar toda sua vida. Quando olhou mais atento, porém, percebeu quase invisíveis traços de preocupação em seu rosto.

"Alguma coisa incomoda você, Anna?"

Quis evitar:

"Não é melhor você voltar, amor? E...se eles o encontrarem aqui?"

Kratos endireitou-se na grama, sentado, tomou uma expressão séria, pôs sua mão sobre a lateral do pescoço de Anna e elevou-o gradualmente, até chegar em sua bochecha.

"Isso não importa agora. Você lembra quando eu prometi a você que sempre a protegeria?"

"Mas...e você?"

"Eu sei me cuidar, não se preocupe"

Aquela resposta não convenceu Anna, mas naquele momento, não era exatamente o que a incomodava.

Depois de um momento, resolveu falar.

"Tem outra coisa..."

Ele a olhava atentamente, esperando as próximas palavras, mas ela não disse nada mais. Segurou a mão de Kratos e levou-a para sua barriga.

"Você... – agora era Kratos que estava sem palavras. – não pode estar querendo dizer que..."

Assentiu melancólica, enquanto os sentimentos do homem eram opostos.

"Anna!! Nós vamos ter um filho!"

Ele abraçou-a com força, rindo, sua alma inundada de felicidade.

"Obrigada...Kratos. Eu te amo"

Anna chorava de alívio e inquietação, imaginando o futuro da criança.


	6. Ato seis

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. ****CXL****, SXZ, RXA, **GXP**, ZXS, KXA, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Sexta maneira:

Presea já tentara todos os métodos pacatos para acordar Genis, porém nenhum deles dera um sinal de sucesso. Não pela primeira vez, vira o quão fraca era para despertar homens.

Concluiu então que suas atitudes eram sensatas demais e que apenas haveria algum resultado - contado nos dedos, positivos e negativos - se optasse pelas excêntricas.

Ato contínuo, estendeu os braços e jogou seu corpo sobre o dele. Ele tremeu um pouco, mas já era de se esperar, as bolinhas de arroz e sua avidez matutina por doces fizeram seu estômago vibrar.

Apoiou seu cotovelo sobre o peito de Genis distraidamente, pouco antes de se levantar e correr até a cozinha. Voltou com o biscoito mortal feito por Raine. Esperou uma abertura de boca periódica de Genis para recarregar os pulmões de oxigênio e quando aconteceu pôs o doce dentro dela, quase encostando-o em sua garganta. Presea observou suas bordas umedecerem lentamente.

Eu tenho uma intuição muito boa, lembrou-se das palavras do garoto, por fim. A partir de sua definição, entretanto, fariam ele desejar que nunca as tivesse manifestado em palavras.

Levantou seu machado e seguiu em direção à cama, onde afundou sua lâmina cortando o lençol e o cobertor.

"Presea!" - disse, quase em um grito, Genis, relevando o olhar profundamente horrorizado, com o biscoito no derrubado sobre o colo.

Genis tinha plena certeza de que Presea o amava e não o mataria, pois não era a primeira vez e já foram esclarecidos os significativos motivos para tal ato letal, porém era a primeira vez que serrara algo.

Satisfeita, ela lançou-se sobre o colchão destroçado e encostou a ponta de seu nariz sobre o dele.

Nenhuma palavra era necessária.

* * *

_Hinalle Kinomoto (28/04/2008)_

_oie! Olha eu de novo aui! mas todos são muito fofos e não resisti! Não sou uma dessas pessoas sem alma que lêem e nem review deixam pra alegria da autora... enfim, meio violento tenho que admitir. A Presea é tão fofa pra esse tipo de... err, ataque. __O final, fofo claro, sem contar a oraginalidade _

Ai, ai ¬¬'...desculpem-me, .-. caros leitores...não os insulte, por favor. ¬¬' Na verdade, eu sei que falei que você podia escrever o que quisesse, mas, não assim. ..uu' Obrigada por se preocupar com minha auto-estima! xD

Pra mim, Presea tem muita cara de fazer esses tipos de coisa. xD Deve ser pelas atitudes que ela teve no início, mas ela toma um caráter gentil, sim, quando recupera a consciência. Foi mais um surto, sinceramente. :D Porque crises de originalidade que são bons, eu não tenho.


	7. Ato sete

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. ****CXL****, SXZ, RXA, GXP, ZXS, KXA, **ZXR**, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Sétima maneira:

A dor de cabeça e febre agiram tão fortemente que abateram Zelos ao chão. Raine colocou suas mãos sobre sua testa, em seguida, sobre sua bochecha e finalmente descendo até o pescoço. Por fora, controlável, mas o que sentia por dentro?

Pronunciou poucas palavras e evocou um _First Aid_. Ele continuou inconsciente, contudo. Sabia que possuía um leque de tipos de magia de cura, porém nenhuma que reprimisse doenças cujo alvo de ataque era o cérebro; apenas aquelas que curavam cortes profundos, magias negras, queimaduras de quarto grau e maldições.

Lembrou-se, no entanto, de uma que na verdade não era uma opção. _Nurse._ Invocar mulheres em escassos tecidos brancos e apeláveis. Derrotada, não conseguia pensar em mais nada e chamou as mulheres.

Ao tocarem e apalparem todo corpo de Zelos, alegando estarem identificando a doença, Raine foi gradualmente irritando-se mais. Zelos parecia estar gostando.

Dispensou aos gritos as enfermeiras e logo sentiu remorso. Como curaria-o agora?

Mas não demorou muito para sentir um certo calor confortante em seu braço a puxá-la, para em menos de um segundo sentir algo pressionando seus lábios. Era Zelos não se sentindo nada melhor, beijando-a.

Recebeu um sorriso seu e um agradecimento ao se separarem, daquele que, por sua vez, recebeu um tapa no rosto. Nem por isso se abalou. Raine desviou seu rosto para não encontrar com os olhos dele.

Pôs os dedos sobre os lábios, pensando:

"E agora? Quem vai me curar?"

* * *

_Hinalle Kinomoto (28/04/2008)_

_oie! Adorei o final!! Pra ser sincera, não gosto do casal Raine e Zelos, mas o final além de original foi romântico. Não restou muito a dizer, não tenho críticas contra, quer dizer, prefiro a Sheena com o Zelos a Raine, mas isso é uma questão de escolha _

Inicialmente, muito obrigada pelo _review_. :D Esse _Oneshot_ foi resultado de uma galeria de _fanarts _de ZelosXRaine. Muito fofos por sinal! xD Deixam um pouco de lado o _sex appeal _da Sheena sobre o Zelos; x3 Mas com certeza prefiro Sheelos e ZelosXColette, apesar de achar que ele não mereça ela de nenhuma maneira.


	8. Ato oito

**Oito maneiras de acordar um homem**

Descrição**: Para diferentes ocasiões, para todas as idades. ****CXL****, SXZ, RXA, GXP, **ZXS**, KXA, ZXR, RXG.**

_Spoiler_**: Sim. Recomendo não ler até acabar o jogo.**

_Disclaimer_**: Personagens de **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** não me pertencem, pouco menos os cenários apresentados no conto a seguir.**

Recomendação classificatória**: M (17+).**

Última maneira:

Pôs a mão sobre a testa ao acordar. Que dor de cabeça horrível, mal conseguiu pensar. Mas o pior de tudo naquele cenário de ensolarada manhã de domingo nacionalista não era o sofrimento físico, mas a paulada psicológica que sentiu ao perceber que estava deitada sobre a mesma cama em que seu irmão, Zelos, dormia naquele momento.

Horrorizou-se, pois não se lembrava como e por que estava lá. Levantou as cobertas e enxergou coisas que não gostaria, de fato que não pôde esperar Zelos acordar naturalmente.

"Hm...hm... - gemeu, remexendo-se entre os lençóis - Hã?...O que foi?"

"Zelos...o que... - hesitou, mas fez, porque era necessário - o que fizemos ontem à noite?"

Ainda tonto pela ressaca anterior e ao fato de não estar acordado completamente, respondeu, ríspido:

"Nada, Seles"

E voltou a dormir.

Seles fitou-o por mais alguns segundos antes de suas pupilas voltarem para o teto e lá os deixarem. Desesperada e impotente.

Passado alguns minutos - que eu diria um minuto e alguns poucos segundos -, Zelos levantou-se da cama, reclamando de que maneira era essa de acordar um homem, acusando-o de engravidar sua irmã.

Só a idéia deixou os pêlos de Seles arrepiados de frio.

Por fim, Zelos arremessou-lhe uma pílula.

"Só por precaução"


End file.
